


От заката до заката

by IrhelSol



Series: финик [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothels, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Хозяйка кланяется, извиняясь, — заказанный мальчик не может подойти, но по схожим параметрам для Луссурии подобрали другого.И в комнату входит Солнце Вонголы.





	От заката до заката

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya, iris M  
> Написано на конкурс Мириады миров в 2016 году

Сёдзи, ведущие в комнату, отъезжают в сторону, впуская хозяйку. Та кланяется, нервно потирая руки, приторно извиняется и сообщает, что заказанный мальчик не может подойти, но по схожим параметрам для Луссурии подобрали другого.  
  
И в комнату входит Солнце Вонголы.  
  
— Сасагава Рёхей! Экстремально готов!  
  
Луссурия сдвигает очки на кончик носа. На Рёхее однотонная юката, запястья, золотисто-загорелые, кажутся слишком голыми без бинтов. Что он здесь делает?  
  
Замена, конечно, шикарная, но... не влетит ли Луссурии за порчу вонгольского имущества?  
  
Рёхей удивлённо смотрит на Луссурию, моргает и расплывается в улыбке:  
  
— Вот это мне повезло!  
  
— Как ты разговариваешь с клиентом! Молчи, пока не разрешат говорить!  
  
— Я его беру, — поспешно заявляет Луссурия, пока Рёхей не ляпнул ещё чего-нибудь, и хозяйка довольно кивает и уходит. Сёдзи снова шелестят, отрезая Луссурию и его партнёра на этот вечер от остального мира.  
  
— Привет, Луссурия! — улыбается Рёхей и подходит. Садится на пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Полы юката разъезжаются, оголяя крепкие икры.  
  
— Ты что тут делаешь, милый? — Луссурия кивает на саке, и Рёхей с готовностью протягивает чоко.  
  
— Мой друг по клубу проигрался якудза, ставка была — отработать здесь от заката до заката. Но у него сестра заболела, так что я заменяю.  
  
— Сестра заболела очень вовремя, — замечает Луссурия. Рёхей пожимает плечами и пробует саке. — Ты хоть знаешь, что это за место? В смысле, его специфику?  
  
— Да. Оно для таких, как мы.  
  
Луссурия хмыкает. Что он не знает о Сасагаве Рёхее?  
  
Этот бордель и вправду особенный. Он не для простых людей. И даже не для носителей пламени. Он для тех, кто отличается.  
  
Рёхей отставляет чоко и тянет завязки на своём оби.   
  
— Ты что делаешь? — изумлённо спрашивает Луссурия и чувствует себя глупо. Ясно же, что.  
  
— А ты разве не за этим сюда пришёл? — Рёхей удивлённо смотрит на него. Луссурия выдыхает носом. Молодой, полный жизни и силы парень, ещё и с пламенем солнца. Выносливый. Что может быть лучше?  
  
— Я только за, милый. Но как ты отнесёшься к этому? — Луссурия задирает рукав водолазки, мышцы под кожей на предплечье бугрятся, и отросток прорывается наружу — это всегда немного больно, но боль так привычна, что её не замечаешь.  
  
Смертные называют это щупальцами. На самом деле их название человеческий язык не может воспроизвести, так что Луссурия не против щупалец.  
  
Оно обвивает щиколотку Рёхея, ползёт вверх, под подол юката, на крепкое мускулистое бедро. Рёхей смотрит с интересом. Осторожно трогает отросток — кончики пальцев мозолистые и тёплые, они гладят бережно, почти интимно.   
  
— Первый раз вижу, хотя слышал о таком. Экстремально круто! И много их у тебя?  
  
— Достаточно, — уклончиво отвечает Луссурия. Он начинает возбуждаться: молодое и красивое тело так и пышет силой, здоровьем, невинным эросом. Реакция Рёхея и радует, и обескураживает. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот простой парень окажется шкатулкой с секретом.  
  
Рёхей тянет тёмно-синюю ткань с плеч, и Луссурия останавливает его.  
  
— Вот так. Мне нравится, когда что-то из одежды остаётся. Я сам сниму.  
  
— Окей, — Рёхей кивает. — Мне лечь, встать?  
  
Деловой подход немного отрезвляет. Луссурия вздыхает.  
  
— Мы не на плацу, милый. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
  
Задумавшись на мгновение, Рёхей вдруг придвигается, снимает с Луссурии очки, неловко лезет с поцелуем. Губы у него сухие, обветренные и неожиданно напористые, мягкие, чувственные. Рёхей стонет в поцелуй, и дурманящий запах ответного влечения распускается в воздухе, как чайный цветок в кипятке. Луссурия гладит плечи, грудные мышцы, задевая пальцами соски, теребит их и мнёт, пока кожа не становится болезненно чувствительной.   
  
Под юката нет никакого белья. Луссурия выпускает новый отросток, заводит руки Рёхея ему за спину и фиксирует. Рёхей хмурится, недовольно поводит плечами, но молчит.  
  
Луссурия берёт его за подбородок, вновь глубоко целует, а потом отстраняется и касается его рта отростком. Гладит, надавливает, прося впустить, хотя хочется засадить грубо, без затей, так, чтобы давился и задыхался, а слюна текла по подбородку и хлюпала во рту. От этой картинки Луссурия заводится. Отросток трогает уголки губ, раздвигая, и проскальзывает внутрь. Лицо у Рёхея слегка удивлённое, на скулах проступает румянец. Как мило. Луссурия расстёгивает ширинку и выпускает член наружу. Он тычется Рёхею в пах, под яйца, крупные и тяжёлые, горячие, и Луссурия не отказывает себе в удовольствии погладить их руками. Рёхей дышит тяжело, веки у него полуприкрыты, лицо сосредоточенное, словно он пытается запомнить малейшие оттенки ощущений. И ни грамма испуга или отвращения. Это располагает. Заводит ещё сильнее.   
  
Луссурия опрокидывает Рёхея на бок, прижимает к себе ногу, покрытую едва заметным пушком, раскрывая самое сокровенное. Член проезжается по поджарым ягодицам, оставляя пятна смазки, и утыкается головкой в дырку, та судорожно сжимается. Рёхей вздрагивает, стонет, виляет бёдрами, искренний и откровенный. От близости с ним ведёт похлеще, чем от дури. Рёхей гладкий, крепкий и пахнет свежим потом, пламенем, немного — сладостями и зелёным чаем. Если б Луссурия только знал, он бы давно соблазнил это прекрасное солнце. Он наклоняется, запускает пальцы в короткие, белые, как изморозь, волосы, гладит затылок Рёхея — от нечаянной ласки на душе странно, но хорошо. Толчок — мышцы поддаются с трудом и наконец впускают. Луссурия не выдерживает, тянет на себя, пока не вжимается пахом в задницу, и коротко выдыхает. Прибавляет к отростку во рту Рёхея ещё один — внутри мягко, жарко, а язык с интересом ласкается в ответ, и хочется уже оттрахать до боли в паху. Другим отростком Луссурия пережимает мошонку, обвивает скользкий член, уже стоящий колом. Слюна и прочие жидкости Луссурии как афродизиак, но ему хочется думать, что Рёхей возбуждён не только поэтому. Один из отростков гладит растянутые мышцы ануса, проталкивается внутрь. Тесно. Дрожь прокатывается по спине у обоих. Луссурия у Рёхея сегодня первый. Возможно, он вообще первый у Рёхея. Луссурия глухо стонет от этой мысли.  
  
***  
Щупальце во рту выплёскивается, сперма течёт по горлу, по пищеводу, обжигает желудок, как хороший глоток виски. Голову пьяно ведёт, ноют плечи от заведённых назад рук, кожа нестерпимо горит, прося ласки. Луссурия трахает его размеренно, глубоко, сладко, Рёхей и не думал, что может быть так хорошо, болезненно хорошо, похоже на усталость после экстремально удачной тренировки. Хочется дотронуться до Луссурии, потереться об него всем телом, стиснуть в объятьях, запрокинуть голову и слизывать с напряжённой шеи соль и саке, но Рёхей не может, и это раздражает, поднимается волной протеста. Во рту вдруг становится пусто, и Рёхей сплевывает на пол густую белёсую сперму и смазку. Откашливается — и его вздёргивают в воздух. Щупальца держат за талию и за ноги, те ноют от напряжения, так широко их разводят, чтобы раскрыть, проникнуть внутрь. От собственной беззащитности и уязвимости сводит мышцы живота, хочется забиться в панике, но Рёхей собирает волю в кулак и расслабляется. Доверяется.  
  
В задницу ввинчиваются два, нет, три отростка — Рёхей вскрикивает, дрожит от того, как эти поршни двигаются внутри него, так что всё тело сводит от удовольствия, а по бёдрам течёт горячее, — может, даже кровь. Но почему-то Рёхей не сомневается, Луссурия его не обидит. Мышцы так расслаблены и податливы, словно он просидел весь вечер в онсене, нервы оголены до предела, острее, чем на ринге. Кровь в венах бурлит, в рот вновь тычется щупальце, и Рёхей бездумно лижет его. Ему хочется, чтобы Луссурии было так же хорошо, как ему.  
  
Время останавливается. Рёхей плавится под гладким скольжением упругих тёплых отростков по коже, сдавленно мычит и сжимается из последних сил. Один из отростков захлёстывает горло, и в лёгких горит, а перед глазами дымная пелена, и пульс стучит в ушах. А потом его ставят на колени на пол. Луссурия притирается сзади, сжимает зубы на мокрой шее, слегка приводя в чувство. И трахает короткими резкими толчками, от которых раскачивает взад-вперёд так, что кажется, ещё немного, и Рёхей въедет лбом в подушку. Пережатый у основания член ноет, долбясь в раскалённую пустоту, его распирает от невозможности кончить, мучительно сладко и больно, от копчика вверх продёргивает искрами наслаждение, и Рёхей теряет последние остатки разума.  
  
— Рёхей, солнышко моё, моё… Рёхей!..  
  
Кажется, что щупальца в заднице и в глотке встречаются внутри, сплетаются и изливаются долго и мощно. И так же долго кричит Рёхей, содрогаясь в сильнейшем ярком оргазме.   
  
Мир глохнет, погружается во тьму, и щупальца мягко опускают Рёхея на футон. Затухающие волны оргазма прокатываются от макушки до пят, продолжают выкручивать внутренности удовольствием. Чужие руки бережно растирают плечи, пока мышцы не начинает покалывать тепло. В заднице саднит и неприятно пусто: хочется обратно то чувство полноты и связи с другим человеком. С Луссурией. Тот обтирает его чем-то, кажется, это мягкая салфетка, смоченная в саке, натягивает на тело юкату. От запаха алкоголя немного мутит, и Рёхей старательно дышит, чтобы не стошнило. Он чувствует себя вдрызг пьяным и, пожалуй, счастливым.  
Сквозь гул в ушах доносится какая-то возня. Ладонь Луссурии приподнимает его голову, холодный край чашки утыкается в губы, смачивает их ледяной водой. Рёхей жадно пьёт, проливая на себя, всё ещё не в силах даже пошевелиться. Его оттрахали до полного изнеможения, вывернули наизнанку, распотрошили и собрали заново, он эту ночь никогда не забудет. Рёхей откидывается обратно на футон, утирает вялой ладонью рот, силится что-то сказать, но его внезапно целуют. Легко и почти целомудренно, от чего в груди тоскливо сжимается. Рёхей робко отвечает, боясь спугнуть момент. Кожа покрывается мурашками от нежной неторопливости ласки, хочется обнять Луссурию, прижаться к нему, но тот вздыхает и отстраняется. Рёхей хмурится, облизывает губы и наконец разлепляет веки.  
  
Луссурия уже стоит у сёдзи, наполовину отодвинув их.  
  
— Эй! — хрипло окликает Рёхей. Луссурия настороженно замирает. На нём снова эти дурацкие очки, они скрывают очень красивые глаза и ясный, немного насмешливый взгляд. Рёхей цепляется за это воспоминание, стараясь не отключиться. — Эй, где ты остановился? Я приду, хочешь?  
  
Ведь Рёхей ещё не показал, что у него такого... особенного.  
  
Луссурия долго молчит. А потом улыбается, снимает очки и кричит в приоткрытые сёдзи:  
  
— Хозяйка! Я снимаю Сасагаву Рёхея на сутки! — и негромко добавляет: — Хочу, милый.


End file.
